Control
by Peorth Undead
Summary: Zexion has control over many things, there is one thing he has not claimed control over, and most of the Organization would like to claim that control before the Schemer can claim that too for his own. Yaoi, multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Control**

by Peorth Undead

(I do not own Kingdom Hearts characters they are owned by Disney and Square Enix. I make no money off of the writing of this material, only enjoyment of practicing and reviews which I hope I receive. Flames will be directed at Axel.)

_Explanations_

Zexion hated not having control. Being the Cloaked Schemer he supposed it was in his nature. So when Axel tried to abduct him into a darkened room, for who knows what, Zexion never appreciated, and left the pyro thinking he was still there. Or when Xigbar tried to get him drunk, he ended up on the floor passed out and Zexion ended up with a wet cloak, from the alcohol he spilled so he didn't loose control. Or when Xaldin clearly tried to pin him to the wall forcing the younger male to use his Lexicon. The list, Zexion discovered one day was far too long to ignore it. Most every organization member had tried some sort of domination over him.

The bluenette had to act.

So he went to the Superior. List of complaints in his hand, eyes hard he looked at Xemnas. The Superior looked bored, at every complaint he had. Finally Xemnas held a hand up. "Six, do you want me to show you why they do this?"

"Superior?" Zexion asked a bit perturbed.

Xemnas disappeared, from the Schemer's view but so was everything else when he felt his head get hit from behind and he fell to the floor dizzy. He struggled as he felt his body be forced so that his rear was in the air. "Reason one, you deny them what they want, but do not try to deter them." He pulled Zexion's hands behind his back..

Zexion tried to get out of the compromising position, but Xemnas had placed himself between the younger Nobody's legs. "Superior...please stop this."

The arms were tied, Zexion was certain of that. And he felt the other man lean over him, "they like the challenge Zexion." and Zexion went stiff as he felt a slick wet tongue around the rim of his ear. "You are the single member of the organization who lives completely in the shadows. The hardest to attain...control. You know one of your nick names?" he asked as Zexion struggled to move. His knees starting to kill him, he needed to get up. "The shadow puppeteer. Not even I have the supreme mastery of the darkness that you do."

"Superior stop it." it was an order.

"I'm your superior Zexion, I order you around." he answered coldly as the cloak was pulled away from Zexion's lower torso, a hand touched the seem of the now exposed pants and found its way down to Zexion's crotch. "And you will listen to what I am saying. You have control Zexion, but you have never had any control on any of them in sexual contexts."

"Xemnas..." Zexion said in a warring tone.

The platinum hair of the superior, tickled the ivory skin of the annoyed nobody. And deeply tanned fingers forced their way into Zexion's mouth. "So they want to have some measure of control on you. And I would not bite my fingers I can make things quite unpleasant for you if you do. Suck them Six." Zexion hesitated, unsure on what to do, he was starting to feel warm. His pants were feeling tight under the superiors ministrations on his trapped genitalia. "Now then, they want some measure of control, and this is the only place where you have never asserted your dominance. So you have two choices, assert your dominance or let yourself be dominated." the superior was thrusting his three fingers that tasted heavily of salt in and out of his mouth. Then the touch vanished from his bulge and the angered bluenette nearly whimpered. And then the reason Xemnas' hand left was made apparent, when it started to unbutton and unzip his pants. The tight leather pants were pulled down and the hand returned, cupping Zexion's balls lightly, "you can say that you're like something illegal. It makes you more desirable." Then the long fingers wrapped around Zexion's erection and started pumping. Zexion made a strangling sound, as it was a painfully slow place and so much more intense against the bare skin.

"Nyg..." Zexion panted. The fingers were removed from the mouth of Zexion, and he gasped, Xemnas moved his index finger first into Zexion's Anus. "N...no...pl....please X...Xemnas!"

"Relax." Xemnas commanded slowly pushing it all the way in, still pumping Zexion. He pulled it out again, then pushed it back, causing Zexion to whimper in pain. Xemnas was leaning over the youngest of the original six, he nibbled on his ear as he added the second.

"Superior...p...please....st...st...stop!" he cried out trying to get himself away from him, his eyes jamming tightly shut trying to keep some dignity and keeping the tears at bay.

Xemnas ignored the pleas of the younger nobody and he shoved his third finger in stretching him, preparing him, despite the struggling. Then Xemnas brushed his prostate gently, and a surprised moan came out of the boy. "You see Zexion, this is what they want to see, you out of your element, out of control." And he brushed it again as the bluenette arched back unintentionally trying to get Xemnas to touch that spot again. The man smiled at him, letting a small laugh leave his lips.

Zexion blushed and tried to scowl, his blue eyes still tightly shut, and he tried to get back control, but, the Cloaked Schemer found out, it was impossible. Each time the superior rubbed that spot, he thought he could almost see stars and he needed more, and he felt the burning and need for release building. Embarrassed he bit his lip trying to cut off the sounds he was making, but it was useless, the strangled sounds of pleasure as Xemnas hit that spot, over and over again, and the attention that the older Nobody was giving to his manhood was making him writhe and shiver. Shamefully Zexion started to move into it, his body needed release, and needed it now. He whimpered and unintelligibly pleaded.

"And this my dear Cloaked Schemer is what they want, total submission from you. They want total control." And Xemnas smiled as Zexion emptied himself onto the superior's floor, all over his hands and collapsed into a heap making a mess of his robes as well. Xemnas stood up and left him, Zexion's eyes didn't follow him. "Six, make sure to clean yourself and this space up before you leave. I don't like a dirty office."


	2. Chapter 2

Control

by Peorth Undead

(I do not own any of the Characters from Kingdom Hearts, they belong to their creators. This is a fan made thing meaning I make Jack from it. Flames will be given to Axel.)

_Shooting Down Snipers_

Zexion was quite tired and rubbed his eyes, putting the book aside. He would have to continue to read in the morning. The cool blue eyes glanced at the book as he opened the portal to leave his beloved, or as close to beloved as one with out a heart can call it, book on the mahogany table. He walked through and went to the baths first. No one usually being awake at this time of night to bother him, he knew he'd be in and out then to bed, where no one would dare try even if they were awake. He took off his gloves, then took his jacket off neatly folding them as they were placed down on the stool. Then he took off his boots then finally pants, ending up in his underwear which had to be tight, if his pants were going to fit correctly. Curse Xemnas and his idea for a uniform involving tight fitting leather. He pealed off his underwear, and got into the shower.

Zexion put the shower on, a blush rising to his cheeks as he remembered, Xemnas' lesson on why others wouldn't or couldn't take no for an answer. And he sped up, taking the squeegee and putting more soap then necessary, and taking the plunge of cleaning quickly and efficiently. He noted however the sound of the door opening and closing. And moments later he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and he looked over annoyed. "Xigbar, remove your arm please, I am trying to shower."

"Come on Zexion, you need to be more friendly." he said grinning leaning into him.

Zexion had been preparing for this however. Both his eyes visible due to the excessive clumping of his blue silver hair narrowed as he pulled away. Xigbar tried to be smooth, but only to a point. The Cloaked Schemer knew he had a few minutes to deceive before Xigbar would go right to the point. Not that Zexion couldn't see Xigbar's point already, him being like a scarred peacock on display. "I would be more friendly if you wouldn't try to get me on my knees every other time you see me."

"Oh don't be like that," he said chuckling his one golden eye looking at the younger nobody predatorily.

Zexion rolled his eyes and warped behind Xigbar quickly trying to get the upper hand now. Taking one of his hands and pulling it up behind his back, knowing he does not have strength but angle on his side. "I will be like that." Zexion said dispassionately as Xigbar's good eye was now facing the wall of the shower, the two of them wet from the shower as it continued to disburse water on them.

Xigbar laughed a moment, "Zexion?"

"That is my name," he answered as he took advantage of the other's confusion, grabbing the other hand and using his squeegee to tie the marksman's arms behind his back.

"What in Kingdom Hearts are you doing?"

"I'm going to control you Two, I thought even you would figure that out." and the smaller nobody reached around and grabbed Xigbar's obvious erection.

"Midget man, I don't bottom," came the indigent growl as the expected struggling began.

Zexion however had planned the shower encounter thoroughly. The Free Shooter had no where to go. "You do now." Zexion stated as he used the soap still on the squeegee to lubricate his fingers. "Here's a hint for you." He said as he carefully prepared to push a finger in, spreading the suds around his opening. "I don't bottom."

"Uh, little guy, um I might have..."

"As you elegantly stated two hours ago, the bathroom was now filled with hazardous fumes." Zexion grinned, "and according to my research there shouldn't be anything in there, until this moment any how." And he pushed the first finger in. Causing Xigbar to tense. He pulled out and pushed back in, "I suggest you loosen up, otherwise this will hurt more." And he pushed the second in, as he continued to pump the greying Nobody.

"Fuck Zexy....on..." Xigbar groaned after a time. Zexion pushed the third in, and began to mechanically search for Xigbar's prostate. He smirked when Xigbar moaned, "fuck..."

"In a moment." he said releasing Xigbar's erection and going to his own. Using what was left of the soap on the squeegee he started to pump himself, making him hard. Zexion noticed his breath quickening and he settled his eyes on Xigbar's face. He then removed his fingers from Xigbar's hole. "Don't be so impatient."

"I'm not," Xigbar growled trying to retort. He opened his mouth to say something else but a strangled yelp came out as Zexion pushed in slow but steadily all the way in. Not bothering to take it in strides. "S...s...son of a bitch."

Zexion snorted, "Xigbar we have no mothers we are Nobodies." and he pulled out, and pushed in, at first only Xigbar's garbled curses could be heard but soon, Zexion found himself panting. His blue eyes were heavy as he thrust harder and harder, Xigbar's tight hole squeezing him. "F..fuck." he groaned moving painfully slow as he got closer and closer to climaxing. He reached around, grabbing Xigbar's manhood and pumped him, no use on Zexion not getting the shooter off. The two panting and moaning getting closer and closer to climax. Xigbar's orgasm went off first, thick muscles tightening around Zexion. It was soon after Zexion filled Xigbar with his essence. He thrust a few more times into Xigbar then pulled out cleaned himself off and looked at Xigbar with a cold glance.

Zexion turned and went to get his things, "do not try this again." Zexion warped away from the bathroom to his own room, to go to sleep.


End file.
